Encounters
by WriterGirl9
Summary: We encounter people every second of every day never knowing that this could be the person who could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a cross from the books and the T.V show. The Bonnie that am picturing is how I pictured her in the books but I got this idea from one of the scenes from the show.

Encounters

Prologue

He'd been thinking about her since he meet her that night at Elena's. He had originally come to annoy his little brother but that all changed once he saw her and now he was going to have her no matter what.

The Dinner

The rain was coming down hard when the cab pulled up to the front of Elena's house. Bonnie smiled to herself at the thought of her friends being in that very house doing a seemingly normal activity such as preparing diner. Normal, normal was the watch word. Bonnie was excited as she walked up to Elena's front door. She had been gone for the whole summer. She turned sixteen this past summer and like all of the girls in her family when they turned sixteen she went and spent the summer with her grandmother. Bonnie had tried to get out of it stating that she needed the summer to get ready for next fall's football season but her grandmother insisted that she come and visit her, of course her father agreed. The visit was an odd one to say the least. From that first night she would have dreams, strange dreams of a group of women all of them calling to her and welcoming her and she remembered having a feeling of finally belonging. She found that she was able to see the future, at first it would something innocent like knowing all the answers in jeopardy to finally being able to predict and stop an event from happening. Like stopping the car crash that was suppose to kill the little girl who lived next door. Later she would be thinking of something or having a really strong feeling and then they would appear. And finally she found she could move things with her mind. It was on her birthday on the exact time she was born she fully came into her powers and was able to understand the dream she had on the first night. It was her initiation ceremony. She found out that she came from along line of witches. She thought her grandmother was insane and everything that had previously happen could be explained until she set a candle a flame by just thinking about it. Determined to be the same Bonnie she was before she ran back home and to her friends who would still see her as Bonnie.

"BONNIE!!!" Elena screamed when she saw her quickly getting over her shock and throwing her arms around her. "Come in, come in." She grabbed her hand and lead her into the dinning room where everyone was having dinner.

When Bonnie saw that this was clearly a dinner for two couples she quickly tried to back out. "I had no idea that you were having people over. I'm going to go. I catch up with you guys at school." She was on her way to the door when both Elena and Caroline stopped her.

"Don't be silly you have to come and meet Damon." Caroline gushed over her new boyfriend.

Bonnie reluctantly allowed herself to be dragged into the polar and forced into one of the available seats.

"Bonnie, we're going to go and get you a plate why don't you get to know Damon and Stefan?" Elena said as her and Caroline went to go and fix Bonnie a plate.

Damon couldn't help but stair at the little witch, oh yes he knew, he could smell it on her. She was a novices no less. "Bonnie, if you don't mind me asking but why are you starting the term so late?" Damon asked. It seemed like an innocent question enough.

"Oh, I was visiting my grand parents." Bonnie's first thought was that they know but then she realized that it was a perfectly innocent question that anyone would ask.

"Bonnie's family makes all of the females go and visit their grand parents when they turn sixteen." Elena answered.

"That's an interesting family tradition." Damon said out loud. She must have gone there to learn how to control her powers, he thought while the others reengaged in conversation around him. He was going to make things more interesting, and he knew just how to do it.

"Elena, do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Damon asked.

"Sure its right upstairs and to the left."

He pretended to go and use the bathroom but once the others turned their backs to him he made his way outside to the circuit breaker and destroyed it effectively cutting of the power.

The whole of the house went dark and everyone gasp.

Bonnie hated the dark she really hated the dark. She found herself alone in the dining room while everyone else searched for candles and flash lights." I wish there was light, I wish there was light." She found her self repeating in her head and before her eyes all of the lamps and light fixtures in the house lite up with a blue flame.

"I know you were a witch and by the looks of it a pretty powerful one." Damon said as he stood behind Bonnie. He watched her reaction, he was confused to see tht she was upset by what she had done. If he was her he would be please that he was able to do that.

"I not a witch." Bonnie laughed at him hoping that he would believe her.

"You see most people would have said something about witches not existing but you make the claim of not being one. Like you know they exist." Damon was circling her now taking great enjoyment in watching her come to the realization that she slipped.

"Please, please don't tell anyone, okay?" Bonnie whispered. She was starting to think that she would always be a freak.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." Damon whispered in her ear. "But if I were you I do something about the flames before the others see." He strode away from her with a cockey smile plastered on his face. The witch was going to make him more powerful then he could ever imagine of course for that to happen he would need to take some of her blood.

Bonnie quickly look at one of the candles and thought of blackness and soon the house went black again. It wasn't long after that the others found her. They of course had seen the flames and almost instantly contributed them to the malfunctioning electrical system.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Bonnie woke up earlier then she normally would have for a Saturday and dressed quickly without waking the rest of the household and left for the Salvatore boarding house. She rehearsed her speech during the short drive and kept reminding herself to firm. She was the one in control, she was the one with all of the power and beside her grandmother had said that she had the ability to make men do whatever she wanted. She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door before laughing at her self and banging on of the gargoyle shaped knockers.**

**She waited patiently for the door to open and almost gave up until Zack Salvatore opened the door. "Can I help you?" He asked. He knew the girl who was standing before him. Her name was Bonnie and she was one of the girls who help out with the Halloween ball every year. It made him nervous to find her at the door. With Stefan pining away for Elena Gilbert, Bonnie presence could only mean that she was here to see Damon.**

"**Hi, Mr. Salvatore I was wondering if I could speak to Damon?" When she did get an answer she rushed to continue. "If its to early I can always come back later, I didn't mean to wake you."**

"**No, I was up I just don't think it's a good idea for you to see Damon." He needed to get her out of here before Damon found her.**

**Bonnie was confused, she didn't understand why he wouldn't want her with his nephew. She couldn't think of how she may have offended him and was saved from answering by the arrival of Damon.**

"**Uncle Zach, is that any way to treat a guest? Especially one that is so lovely and looking for me?" Zach bowed his head and left Bonnie and Damon hoping that he would leave the girl alive and relatively unharmed. Damon stepped aside extending his hand as an invitation for Bonnie to enter. "May I take your coat?" **

**Bonnie took off her coat and followed Damon into the living room. " I was wondering if there was any place we could speak in private?" Bonnie pulled at the bottom of her sweater never taking her eyes off of her shoes.**

"**Bonnie if you wanted to come up to my room all you had to do was ask." Damon joked. He was enjoying toying with her and was going to keep the game going for as long as he could.**

"**That's not what I meant. I just want to go somewhere so that no one could over our conversation." Bonnie was red by now and was losing her nerve as time went on.**

"**No one will bother us here. So what do I own for the pleasure of your company?" He knew why she was here he just wanted to hear the words from her mouth.**

"**I want to know how you know?" Bonnie decided that if she was ever going to ask the quest that she came here to ask then she needed to do it as her first question before she lost her nerve.**

**Else Where in the House**

**Zach went to find Stefan to see if he knew what was happening and hoping that he would give him away to stop it.**

**Zack found Stefan in his room writing in his journal. "Uncle Stefan can I speak to you for a minute?" Even though Zach knew that Stefan had a different diet then Damon and that he was suppose to be less dangerous it still didn't stop the fear that he felt every time he was near his vampire nephew.**

"**Zach how many time do I have to tell you that you don't need to be so formal and yes I have a minute for you to tell me what is on your mind." Stefan did his best to make his nephew comfortable around him but deep down he knew that he would always be afraid of him a little after all it was human nature to be afraid of monsters.**

"**Its Damon." Zach said simple.**

"**Zach I can't control him, now that I no longer feed on humans he more powerful then I could ever be."**

"**I know that. Its just he's down there with Bonnie, on of the girls from the high school and I am concerned for her. I was hoping that you knew what was going on and that maybe you can talk him out of hurting her." Truth was Zach always felt something for Bonnie but never acted upon because she was so much younger then him. Five years was a lot and Bonnie was still in high school. Zach had resigned himself to the fact that he would never have a family. He would never bring children into a world with Damon still in it.**

**Stefan laughed, humans were so amusing when they were in love and Stefan could smell the pheromones on Zack. "I can assure of two things. One Damon is not going to hurt her and two he couldn't hurt even if he wanted to."**

**Zach was a little put off at Stefan not taking this more seriously then he should. "I don't understand why your so nonchalant about this?"**

"**Zach Bonnie's a witch alright and not just any witch but a Salem witch. If with her new powers she can still control Damon. Honestly I would worry." **

**Bonnie and Damon**

"**Oh, is that all you want to know?" If she thought he was going to give up that information so easily then she was dead wrong. "What do I get if I tell you?" Damon replied in his most seductive voice. He looked her up down and enjoyed that he made her red again. He knew that if he was going to seduce her blood from her then he was going to have to do it the old fashion way with out any of his powers.**

**Bonnie was not going to give him and decided that it was time she stopped being nice and just force the information out of him. "Damon look into my eyes." She commanded him in a voice above a whisper.**

**So the little witch did know a thing or too. For instance she knew how to bend men to her will to bad Damon was no longer a man….well not in the traditional sense. "That little witch polar trick doesn't work on me though but I give you A for effort." Damon laughed as walked past her to the doors that would lead him to the main hall. "Like I said you want information… I want something in return so as soon as you name the right price then we can talk." Damon opened the doors before the slammed shut sending him flying back into the room.**

**Bonnie stood there in a trance like state looking at Damon. All the doors and windows in the house slammed shut and no one was going to be leaving or entering until she got what she wanted.**

**Zach and Stefan heard the commotion and made their way to the source of the noise. They made it to the polar and began pounding on the doors and shouting to be let in. "Damon let us in." Stefan yelled in real fear of his brother.**

**The noise snapped Bonnie out of her trance and all the doors and windows opened in the house. Bonnie looked terrified at what she had done and ran out of the house without saying another word to anyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Bonnie ran out of the house the three men were left stunned by the events that had just occurred and who was responsible for them. No one said a word and none of them knew what to say. Damon was the first to recover from the strained silence and felt that a joke would be appropriate.

"She really is quite the little witch. Who knew something that small would have that much power." Damon laughed as he brushed himself off.

"Damon, this is not the time for your little jokes." Stefan knew that his brother could be cruel, he himself had been on the receiving end of Damon's treatment on more then on occasion, but he never thought he would be cruel to some innocent girl who's only connection to him would be she was friends with Elena.

"Who's joking? I was not expecting the witch to be able to lock down an entire residence." He was truly stunned by Bonnie's power. He was expecting to encounter a freshly trained witch not a witch that had yet to learn to control her own powers. If Bonnie was unable to control herself then that meant that she was dangerous and unpredictable. She could easily expose herself as a witch. He would have to try a different approach. "Oh well this just means I have to change my plans a little bite." Damon shrugged and attempted to leave the room to only be pulled back in by Zack.

"You are to stay away from Bonnie." Zach didn't even realize what he was saying until the words came out of his mouth and then he knew that he did the one thing that you should never do to Damon if you want him to stop, tell him not too. He was sure that his provocation was only going to fuel Damon even further.

"My, my aren't you the mighty protector." Damon laughed as he through Zack to through the wall on the other side of the room. "I knew you had a silly school boy crush on her from the moment I smelled you but I did not think you would be as delusional to think that you could challenge me for her. Bonnie is not some silly little human girl. She out of you league and more importantly she not of your world. This is the only time I warn you stay away from Bonnie."

Stefan watched the whole scene and knew that if he stepped in to early Damon would hurt Zack out of spite. Right now he was just toying with, showing that he was the stronger man. All in all he just making sure Zack was afraid. "That enough Damon, you proved your point."

Damon simply smiled and left the room. "You can't let him near her." Zack was still on the floor with his hands to his chest desperate to catch his breath.

"There nothing that I can really do to stop him. His stronger then me and unless I start feeding on people its going to stay that way." Stefan had long since come terms that he would never be able to challenge Damon head on, no if he was going to take down his brother he was going to have to come up with another way.

"What about vervain?" Zack had been growing vervain for years, hell he father taught him how to and his father's father taught him. It had become a Salvatore family tradition.

"What l had I gave to Elena. There wasn't been vervain her for over a century, Damon made sure of it."

"I have some and you can take it all as long as you give it to Bonnie." Zack needed allies and his best option was the only other person who hated Damon as much as he did, Stefan. What was that saying? The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Well Zack and Stefan might not exactly be trying to kill each other but he would never actually be able to trust Stefan. Stefan was a vampire and yes he claimed that he didn't kill people but he would always be dangerous.

"Zack I wouldn't worry about Bonnie." Bonnie was not the person that Stefan was worrying about right now. At this moment he was worrying about Zack. Stefan was sure that Zack challenging Damon was not going to go without some form of retribution, of that he was sure.

Bonnie did know where to go after she ran out of the Salvatore boarding house so she found herself wondering around the forest. She was screwed of that she was certain but how screwed she was not sure. Damon knew what she was and if he told then she could be burned at the stake before night fall. They did still burn witches didn't they? She was to wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice him walking beside her.

"You know if you keep making that face your face will freeze like that." She had an adorable pensive look on her face and along with worry it showed fear and Damon found himself wanting to make her not afraid.

His words pulled her out of her thoughts and she screamed out of shock. "Damon what the hell, you scared me."

"I'm sorry about that, I really am. Mind telling me what's on your mind?" He could get her to relax around him then it would be that much easier for him to feed on her.

"As if you don't know?" He, Damon Salvatore, was the soul cause of her stress.

"Look if your worried about me telling your secret then you have nothing to fear."

"You said before that you would keep my secret for a price, I just want to know what that price is?"

"Right now it simply is a little of your time." He took her hand his and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles in an attempt to calm her. He would admit that Bonnie was a cute girl, she was no way as typically beautiful as girls like Elena but that is what made her so beautiful. She was painfully shy and insecure. She adorable in every sense of the word.

"Okay, that's it you just want to hang out?" Bonnie was sure that this was to easy and that sooner or later the other shoe would drop and his real price would be put on the table but for now she was willing to play along until she could figure another way out of it.

"More or less." Baby steps that what he needed to take with her, If she need to think that all the two of them were going to do was hang out then he would he let her believe that for as long as she needed too.

"What about Caroline?" Bonnie didn't want to hurt her friend and she was torn between protecting herself and being loyal to her friend.

"Caroline and I are over and she is totally fine with it." Damon made a mental note to find Caroline as soon as he finished with Bonnie and make her realize that the two of them would never work and that Bonnie and Damon made more sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Damon drove Bonnie and the whole ride was silent. Damon knew that Bonnie needed time to process everything and he let her be. He wasn't completely cruel, well not to others like himself. She was not some pathetic fragile little human she was apart of the supernatural world and no matter how much she wanted it or wished it she would never be like her friends, she was special.

Damon pulled up in front of Bonnie's house and turned off the engine. He expected her to bolt from the car but instead she sat there biting her lip and twirling her hair around her finger in contemplation. "Bonnie, your home." Damon touch her back gently and spoke to her in the softest voice he could find.

Bonnie looked over at him and for a moment Damon thought she was going to say something but she stopped herself seemingly thinking the better of it. But Damon didn't want that, he wanted her to be free to talk to him about whatever she wanted. "I want to her what your thinking, I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing, the man who was blackmailing her cared about what she was thinking. "You care now?"

Damon knew he deserved that, he really did, he just wasn't expecting the feeling that hearing the words come from her mouth would cause him. "I care about you Bonnie and I know that my actions say other wise but trust that I do truly care about you and in time you will see that I am the only one who could truly understand you."

Bonnie didn't know how to respond so she simply got out of the car and walked to her. She walked past everyone and into her room. He waited to make sure she was safe inside before heading out to his next task…..Caroline. Damon was almost cursing himself for even starting a relationship with the self absorbed girl but he wanted to hurt Stefan and he knew to do that was to hurt Elena. At the time Caroline was his only option. Had Bonnie had been in the picture from the beginning he would have abandon his plans against his brother and instead gone right for the witch. He was sure that his previous relationship, no matter how false the relationship was, was going to hurt his chance with Bonnie and draw a lot of unwanted attention. There was no doubt in his mind that Elena would be curious as to why the sudden break up of his relationship with Caroline and her ability to take with ease and to later try to setup her friend with her ex-boyfriend. Stefan of course would be suspicious of his motives and no doubt stick his noise where it doesn't belong.

Caroline was nothing if she wasn't a creature of habit. She was spending her Saturday, like every other Saturday, at the mall. Damon didn't even need to use some of his powers to track her. Her face lit up as soon as she saw Damon and this caused Damon to groan.

"Baby." Caroline greeted Damon by throwing her arms around him and pressing her lips against his for a kiss.

"Caroline." Damon removed her arms from his neck and the spoke to her in his most cold and authoritative voice.

"What's the matter?" Caroline looked at Damon with real shock in her eyes.

Great for all of the times for Caroline to get a clue she had to get one now? "Listen we need to talk."

"But we are talking." Caroline giggled.

And he not only drank from this girl but he willing and purposefully hunted her, he was starting to wonder if her blood would lower his own IQ. "I know that, what I meant is that we need to go somewhere alone." He grabbed her hand and began pulling her, rather roughly, to one of the abandon stores. He quickly picked the lock and slipped the two of them inside. "Now listen you and I are over."

Before Damon could even finish Caroline started to scream and cry. He just knew she was going to try and make a scene. "Caroline stop it." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. At the point his pupils began to enlarge and then shrink insuring that he got Caroline full attention. Almost immediately Caroline calmed down. "Much better. Now listen you and I are over and you are going to accept our break up and realize its for the best. Hell you are the one who broke up with me. You will tell anyone who asked that you broke up me because I am not good enough for you. You will also make it your new goal to convince Bonnie that she belongs with me. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Run along now." Damon was satisfied with what he had done to Caroline and made his way to his next meal, which unfortunately would not be Bonnie. Not yet any way.

When Damon was finished his meal he made his way back to the boarding house to get cleaned up before he went to Bonnie again. He was unfortunately greeted by Stefan before he was even able to step one foot into the door. "Why hello Stefan, what do I owe for the honor of being accompanied into the manor by you?"

"What did you do Damon?" Not an hour ago did Stefan get a phone call from Elena wondering what his brother had done to Caroline to make her break up with her so quickly and not sing the praises of Bonnie and Damon as a better match. Stefan knew right away what he had done but there was no way he could explain it to Elena with out giving away his secret. Instead he told her that he would find out the truth from Damon as soon as he came home.

"That's a rather vague question. Lets see, first I woke up and then I had a lovely meeting with a fiery red head….well you know all about that."

Stefan cut him off. "No what did you do to Caroline?"

"Me, I did nothing. That girl broke up with me. Can you believe that someone would break up with your big brother?" Damon put on his best hurt and shocked face.

"Just what are you up to Damon?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot.

As Bonnie lye in her room pondering what exactly she got herself into and she was going to get out of it she was visited by Caroline.

"So I got news." Caroline proclaimed as she bounced on her bed oblivious to the fact that it was three in the afternoon and Bonnie was in her bed crying.

"Okay… so spill." Bonnie was grateful for the distraction and Caroline in her good mood was sure to rub off on Bonnie.

"Okay so I was like at the mall and guess who I run into… Damon. So we got to talking and I realized how much of a bore he is and how he was so not good enough for me so I dumped him.

Bonnie looked at Caroline as if she morphed into a different person. Caroline was always in competition with Elena and figured that the best why to beat her was to go out with the older brother of Elena's boyfriend Stefan so to hear that she dumped him was a shock. "What?"

"Yeah, he was so just totally plan and boring. You know what, you would be perfect for him." Caroline gushed.

Bonnie couldn't help but fell that all of Caroline's recent behavior could all be contributed to magic. Some how or another a spell or a trance was put on Caroline. Bonnie didn't know how she knew that she only knew that she felt it in her bones. "Caroline look into my eyes." The moment the Bonnie was sure she had Caroline she asked her the most important question. "You are going to tell me who exactly told you to say that."

"I can't he'll be mad."

"No he won't. We're meant for each other right? So he would want me to know everything."

"Damon.:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The room seemed to spin around her as Bonnie processed the news that Damon was not just the manipulative human boy she thought he was but a magical being like herself. Of course this explained why she couldn't bend him to her will but it didn't explain why he was blackmailing her about her powers. She vaugly heard Caroline calling her name as she ran out the door. She was going to get some answers and she knew that to do it she would have to go to Stefan.**

**Bonnie ran all the way to the boarding house and knocked hurriedly on the door. She was about to break a window when Stefan answered. "I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." **

**Stefan ushered her inside and the motioned for her to follow him in to the study. " So I am guessing you want to know about Damon?" There was no use in beating around the bush, Stefan thought.**

"**I want to know why he does the things he does?" Bonnie was unsure of how to frame the question considering that Stefan is his brother. She didn't think she would get an honest answer from him.**

"**The simplest answer I can give you is that we are vampires But to try to render some sort of explaination for Damon's behavior, well I am sorry no one knows how Damon thinks besides Damon.." Stefan know that Bonnie needed to know the truth in order to better protect herself from Damon.**

**The only thing that Bonnie heard from Stefan is vampire. Bonnie blinked several times after Stefan revealed what he was. "Vampires?"**

"**Yes, but we are very different." Stefan watched as Bonnie moved away from him. "For example you don't have to be afraid of me because I don't feed on people. I feed on animals."**

"**And Damon, do you share the same diet?" She almost choked the words out. Even though she now knew what Stefan was she couldn't be afraid of him. She trusted him at his word.**

"**No, Damon kills at will." The girl needed to know the truth so that she could better protect herself from him.**

" **Is he going to kill me?" This would make sense. It would explain why he had taken such an interest in her and now she can figure out how to put a stop to him.**

"**No. I honestly I don't think he means to kill you. If he were to kill you then he would have done it by now. Damon has never been known for his restraint."**

"**Then what does he want with me?" That had been the question on her mind since Damon started to show an interest in her.**

"**I honestly don't know." **

"**But you said he was going to hurt me, right?"**

"**I don't believe so but Bonnie you really need to listen to me." He waited until he had Bonnie's full attention before he continued. What he had to tell her was a matter of life and death and by life and death he meant her life. "How ever charming and seductive Damon might be you have to remember that he is dangerous and whatever he is up too it won't be good. Your powers will prevent him from compelling you or feeding from you against but you have to keep your guard up. If I were you I would stay away from him."**

"**I plan to. Thank you Stefan for being so honest with me." Bonnie got up and Stefan followed her to the door. She was about to leave when she turned around, she had one last thing to say to him. "Stefan don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret." She knew what its like to be afraid that people would find out that your different. She smiled at him and then left.**

**Damon was outside in his crow form perched on a tree and he heard everything that they were saying in the house. His insufferable little brother was about to ruin everything and he simple would not allow that. He warned him what would happen if he tried to interfere with him and Bonnie and now he was going to have to make good on that promise. **

**Damon walked back into the house and made his way up to Stefan's room. "Hello little brother. How was your day so far?"**

"**Fine Damon." Stefan was writing in her journal when Damon came into his room unannounced. He was being nice, well as nice as Damon could get, and it was worrying Stefan.**

"**Really nothing you need to tell me? No vistors came by?" He looked and Stefan and be Stefan could respond he threw him against the wall effectively pinning him to it. "What did you tell the witch?" Damon spat at his brother.**

"**Nothing. I swear." Stefan barely breathed out.**

**Damon smiled at his little brother and spoke in his most charming voice. "You must not really care for Elena all that much for you to be playing with her life." Damon let Stefan fall to the floor.**

**Stefan staggered to his feet and called after Damon. "No Damon wait. Please stop."**

**Damon turned around and looked at Stefan. "Yes anything you need to tell me."**

"**Look all I told her was what we are. She asked me a few questions about why you were showing at interest in her and told her she should be careful. That's it I swear."**

"**I know I just wanted to hear it come from you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and seduce a witch." Damon was about to leave when Stefan called back out to him.**

"**You can't compel her Damon."**

"**True I can't bend her to my will when she is awake but her magic doesn't protect her dreams.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon flew to Bonnie's house in his crown form to cut down on the time it would take for him to arrive at his destination he didn't want to miss her before she went to bed. He know that if he was going to affect her dreams that he would to influence them before she entered into REM. When he arrived at his normal spot on the tree out front of her bedroom window he saw her in there cutting what looked to be a pillow from her bed. He was beginning to think that she had lost her mind. Then when he saw it, she was performing magic. All of the feathers swirled around and Bonnie smiled and danced along with the them. She looked happy. He could only assume it was because she didn't need to hide her magic. He was beginning to feel happy that she was happy. He quickly put that though out of his mind, he had a job to do. He was certain that she would thank him in the long run. It was long before her mind was prim for his taking. Damon changed back into his human form and concentrated on her mind.

Bonnie couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling but if she had to sum it up in on word I would be pleasure. Right now she was wrapped up in Tyler's arms and he was touching her in way that was putting her on the edge of ecstasy. They were in her room and had just fallen onto her bed before Bonnie got the upper hand and was straddling him. His hands were on her hips making their to the buttons on her jeans. His fingers make quick work of the buttons and zipper. He eased her jeans off and paid extra attention to her derrière rubbing and patting it as he moved down her lower body. Once he got her jeans to her ankles she kicked them off. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and the made to remove his. Once the shirt was completely off she moved to kiss him before noticed that Tyler's face had changed. Now she was looking into the face of Damon. She ran her bedroom door and out her front door where she found herself in a highly decorated ball. Instead of her bra and underwear she now had on a colonial ball gown and a mask was covering her face. Her gown was made of ivory satin with white lace trim for the sleeves the neckline was worn off the shoulders and in the front of the dress was four lace layers with satin panels held back by bows. She wore diamonds around her neck and in her ears and her hair was pulled back in curls swept off to the side held in place by a diamond tiara. She had on white lace gloves and satin heels. Her mask was white with cream feathers at the eyes and pearls scattered around it. All around her people were dancing gracefully and she found herself being lead to the dance floor by a man dressed in all black with a black mask made of crows feather. They danced for what seemed like hours. The whole time they danced neither spoke a word to the other and he quietly lead her to the upstairs master bedroom. Wordlessly he removed a necklace from the closet and placed it around her neck. At once she was no longer in the master bedroom instead she was in old falls church. That's when Bonnie woke up, instead of being in her bed she was lying on the hard wet ground with no recollection of how she had gotten there.

Damon watched as Bonnie experienced the dream and kept watch over while she lye asleep in the old cemetery. The last thing he wanted was for something to attack while she was out in the woods. Damon was well aware that he was not the only thing that went bump in the night in Falls Church. When Damon was certain that Bonnie was safely back in her home he mad his way back to the boarding house to get some much needed rest. He was not surprised to find that both Stefan and Zack were waiting for him.

"Good morning family. So nice to see you all waiting up for me. We're you worried?" Damon joked.

Stefan was speechless he didn't know what to say to Damon's behavior. He only waited to make sure that Zack was relatively safe.

"You son of a bitch. I told you to stay away from Bonnie." Zack made an attempt to stake Damon but Damon simply grabbed him by the throat.

"Damon please leave him alone." Stefan bagged as he tried to pry Damon's fingers off of Zack. "He didn't know what he was saying and he is really sorry for upsetting you."

"Really I want to hear him apologize." Damon demanded never taking his eyes on her hands off of Zack.

"Zack tell Damon how sorry you are?" Stefan implored Zack. He was sure it wouldn't belong Zack started to loose consciousness.

Zack managed to chock out an apology. Damon released and retreated to his room with out another word to either of the men.

Bonnie needed to talk to someone about what was happening to her. That's why she decided that it was time to come clean to Elena. She really needed her best friend.

Bonnie was let into Elena's house by her aunt and headed right for her room. Elena was lying in her bed still in her pajamas…..it was nearing noon. "Elena, Elena…its Bonnie."

"Hey Bon." Elena acknowledges Bonnie fro under her covers.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie was glade for the distraction. If she couldn't figure out her own life then maybe she could help Elena with hers. The thought made Bonnie feel better.

"It's nothing." There was no way that Elena could tell Bonnie what was going on there would be no way she would believe her.

"What's the matter?" Bonnie hadn't been as good of a friend as she should have been to Elena. She was determined to be now.

"Stefan broke up with me."

"Why?" Bonnie thought that Stefan was really into Elena. From what Bonnie could tell he zoned in on her since the moment he saw her at the school.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Its not my secret to tell, its his. I would rather not think about it. What brought you by so early in the morning?" Elena attempted to change the subject.

"I want to tell you something but I think it would be better if I showed you." With that Bonnie took one of Elena's pillows and made a small hole in releasing some of the feathers. She closed her eyed and the feathers rose and danced around her.

Elena starred at Bonnie wide eyed and open mouthed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing but then again she had just found out that her boyfriend was a vampire. The fact that witches exist and her best friend is one of them really shouldn't surprise her.

"I'm a witch."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Damon watched as the girls danced while the fathers flew around them. He couldn't help but smile when he noticed that Bonnie was happy that she was final able to tell someone her secret while in this case showed someone. He wasn't surprised that the witch's polar trick with the feathers had impressed her little human friend. He could' help t but think that if they were impressed now then they would be in awe of the power that the little witch had trapped inside of her. He was going to make sure that witch knew her full potential.

"You know you're taking the fact that your best friend is a witch fairly well. " Bonnie said completely out of breath.

"It's not like we haven't been for warned. Your Grams has been telling us that since you were a kid." Elena laughed as she clasped on the bed.

"That's true. It's just weird to know that you're a character from a fairytale."

"So tell me Miss Bonnie are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Elena said doing her best impression from the Wizard of Oz.

"Defiantly a good witch." That was the first thing that Bonnie decided when she found out that she was a witch she was going to use her powers for good.

Damon decided to let the girls have their moment. When he got back to the boarding house he found Stefan writing in his journal. "Oh God. no, no. No more of this brooding, tortuous soul Stefan. Let's go out get drunk, find some girls and drink their blood. You know the usual. I know we can go and find Elena."

"I hear witches blood is the best. I know, why don't we go find Bonnie, we could drain her dry together and bond like vampire brothers?"

"Yeah I'm done."

"Why Damon, did I hit a nerve? Is there something going on with the witch I need to know about?" Stefan was enjoying this. Although he had no intention of ever hurting Bonnie and he knew that Damon knew that he was still enjoying watching Damon squirm. It was truly fascinating to watch Damon actually care about someone. The last person Damon cared about was Katherine.

"Stefan I am only going to say this once, stay away from my witch."

"Since when is she your witch?" Stefan asked with a smile in his voice. " Now Damon you know that humans have one purpose and that's for food?" Stefan scoffed in his best Damon impression.

"They're people Stefan." Damon did his best impression of Stefan. "I like this game this is fun."

"And I, Damon, will tell you my diabolical and evil master plan."

"Yeah, I'm done. It's just like you Stefan always have to have the last word." With that Damon made his exit.

Bonnie came clean to Elena about everything, well she left out the part about the brothers being vampire, and they decided that the best way for her to forget about Damon was to simply get on with her life and to do normal activities that didn't involve a vampires or witch craft. For example she was going to volunteer her time at the car wash the cheerleaders and pep squad were hosting to raise money for the athletic department. When Bonnie arrived at the car wash she went right for Caroline to get her assignment, she was either going to be taking the money or washing the cars. She personal wanted to be collecting the money. It wasn't that she was opposed to doing the washing it was just that the attire bothered her. The girls were instructed to wear a bikini and the boys were instructed to wear swim trunks and nothing else. Bonnie was by no means over weight but that didn't mean she wanted the whole town to see her in her bathing suit either. The car wash was going great until the end when the bitch on her squad started to be well… bitchy.

"The owners are complaining about the mess I need you to clean it."

"This is a car wash the streets by definition are clean. And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Since Caroline bailed I am now in charge and I am telling you to sweep this mess up."

Damon watched the exchange from the shadows and was torn. He could either help Bonnie and manipulated the stupid human girl to do the job herself or he could wait and watch how Bonnie handled the situation. He could tell that she was getting angry and new witches tend to loss control of their powers when they become overly emotion. He opted for the second choice. He did not have to wait long. Bonnie quickly went into a trance effectively setting the water at her feet on fire. The fire didn't stop there, the fire quickly spread to a single trail that lead to the nearest car which went up in flames instantly. "So she her element is fire." Damon thought to himself. Although all most all witches could control the elements some were drawn to some more than others. The last witch that he knew who could seduce fire was Bonne's ancestor, Emily. He was about to step in when his annoying little brother beat him to the punch.

"BONNIE, BONNIE!" Stefan shouted while he shook Bonnie.

Almost instantly Bonnie came out of her trance realizing what she had done. "Did I do that?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you think anyone else saw?"

"I'm not sure." Stefan tried to calm her as quickly as possible. He figured no one had noticed but he knew that if the fire continued to spread it would take long for people to realize that Bonnie was the only who wasn't scared on screaming. He also didn't need her hysterical drawing unwanted attention to them both. This town might he progressed and for the most part forgotten about all things supernatural didn't mean that they were free. There were still those around who had knowledge of the old days and they could be a threat to them all. "I need to explain something to you later is there any way you could come to the manor tonight?"

"Sure. Just don't tell anyone what you saw okay." Bonnie pleaded through her eyes and then made her way home.

Damon was slightly annoyed that his brother intervened before he could but realized in hindsight it was for the best. He also knew why. This was a conversation that he was certainly going to make himself present for. Stefan would no doubt try to sugar code the truth to her and she need to know everything there was about this town. For her own protection.

By the time Bonnie arrived at the boarding house she had managed to calm herself down. She wasn't sure what Stefan wanted but she knew it was important. She knocked on the door and was surprised to see that it was Damon who answered. "Why hello little witch. What brings you too my oh so humble home? Wait let me guess…you came to confess your undying love to me?"

"You would know all about undying." Bonnie quipped. She didn't know where her new found braveness was coming from but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"You're awful brave and stupid to be talking to a vampire like that."

"You won't hurt me. Stefan told me everything. My powers prevent you from feeding on me."

"That's true but not from killing you. I could snap your neck and not think twice." Damon seethed. He had no intention on hurting the girl but he was simply not use to people talking to him with such a lack of respect. He needed to prove to her that he was the one in control, not her."

Bonnie was not going to back down not now. Not after she came so far. Gone was poor pathetic Bonnie who always need her friends to protect her. "If you wanted me dead then I'd be dead."

"Yes you would." The two of them both stood their ground until Damon broke the tension. "Where are my manners, do come in." He stepped aside given by space to enter the house. Neither one of them took their eyes of the other.

Stefan heard the exchange and knew that he need not to intervene. If Bonnie was going to stand a chance against Damon she needed to prove to him that she was able to take care of herself. Damon and Bonnie found Stefan sitting at a desk in the study clearly expecting their arrival. "I brought the wanna be Samantha Stevens."

"That's rich coming from the wanna be Barnabis Collins." Bonnie shot right back.

"This is going to be fun." Stefan mumbled under his breath.

" Where are your manners Stefan. Why don't we all sit down? Bonnie can I offer you anything? Some water perhaps? " Damon for once looked honestly sincere.

"No thank you. Like I would trust anything you gave me any way."

"How about we just get on with what we came here for?" Stefan interjected.

"By all means little brother." Damon indicated his approval with his hand.

"Bonnie there was a time when this town was very much aware of all things supernatural. And I mean all things not just witches and vampires….."

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my." Damon interrupted. "If you are going to tell her then tell her. Stop sugar coating it. She needs to know the truth if she is going to protect herself properly."

"Fine. This town draws all things supernatural to it. These town seen a lot of death during the civil war a lot of blood was spilled on these grounds and that leaves a mark on a place. Plus this town lies in the center of vortex. The dead center use to be old Falls Church. You'll find that when your close to the church your powers are stronger."

Damon once again interrupted his brother, he was growing impatient and bored. Damon does not do impatient and bored. "What my brother is trying to say is that this town use to hunt and kill all things not human and don't make any mistake about it you are not human not in the sense that Elena is." To prove his point he produced a knife and slashed Bonne's wrist. Before Bonne could cry out the cut held on its own.

For the first time Bonnie found her voice and was almost afraid to ask the question she was certain she already knew the answer to. "What did they do to them?"

"If they caught a vampire they would either stake them or burn the during day light, if they found a witch the only sure way to kill one was to burn them with sage wood, werewolves silver and for the occasion ghost they would burn the bones of the decsed."


	8. Chapter 8

There is no excuse for the lack of updates. Feel free to get the pitch forks out.

Damon and Stefan stood in the door way and watched Bonnie as she left the boarding house. In truth the talk did not go as either of them had planned. Damon wanted Bonnie to know everything, all of the sorted details about how seedy the town was, while Stefan wanted to easier her into things. A witch or not she was still a child, and he wanted to protect her. Well they both wanted to protect her; they just had very different ways of doing it.

"Please tell me you don't think that Disney version of this town's history is going to be enough for the witch to protect herself?" Damon as never taking his off of Bonnie's car drove away.

"If you recall brother you were the one who did most of the talking." Stefan commented as he turned to face his brother.

"Please like she was going to listen to a word I had to say after she already heard you talking." Damon, unlike Stefan, didn't bother to turn and face his brother as he spoke, he was too busy watching Bonnie's car get further and further away.

Stefan turned away from the door frame and was making his way back inside to pour himself a drink. "What are you up to Damon?" Stefan hadn't seen Damon take an interest in any one person or thing in many, many years.

"She needs to know how to protect herself. She's a novice at best, if not purely ignorant of her powers; she also emotional and excitable and her powers come about at the most inconvenient times in a very public way. Remember the fire she started because some snotty girl was bitchy to her. Look if the town figures out that witches have come back to Mystic Falls its only a matter of time before they realize that vampires are back to." Damon rolled his as if his explanation was the most obvious conclusion.

"Damon, things have changed it's in like 1864." Stefan tried to reason.

"Do you remember what it was like Stefan?" Damon took a long drink while waiting for Stefan to answer.

"Sure. I remember the fear, the hysteria. The town was also over run with vampires, not to mention the witches that were pulling the strings."

"And they burned Meredith alive at the stake while the whole town watched. I barely got her children out in time. Not to mention the 127 vampire they burned in the church. If you think for second that they will not hesitate to do it to us you are out of your mind. The burn us right next to each other trust me. We need to protect her in order to teach her how to protect herself." Damon grabbed his leather jacket as he made his way to the door.

"Where are you going Damon?" Stefan asked but he already knew the answer to the question. "Damon please leave her alone. Don't do anything to draw attention to us."

"I'm going to go get some food from the Grill. You know try to blend in appear human." Damon winked and walked out the door.

Once at the Grill Damon spied Bonnie sitting at table by herself eat fries. She looked upset and he knew it had to have been from their talk. Maybe Stefan was right for a change; less was more. "Why hello my little bird."

Bonnie looked up startled nearly spilling her drink before Damon caught it. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Making sure that you're okay, I really didn't think what was said was that bad." Damon shrugged off his jacket making himself more comfortable.

"Damon you told me that they use to burn witches in this town in the past. What if that happens again and they burn me?" She was scared Damon could smell it.

"I would never let that happen. I would get you out. You have me word." Damon held both of her hands and his locking his eyes with hers.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you protecting me?" Bonnie voiced Stefan's earlier question. Not that she was liking his attention. She was never that girl, the girl that all of the boys fell all over themselves for, she was never the hot girl but the cute girl, and almost all of the guys went for Elena first. She was simply Elena friend.

"Because a long time ago I made a promise to a friend, and I always keep my promises." There it was the truth the reason why Damon was so interested in Bonnie. "You know Bonnie I've known you since you were a very tiny baby with a tuff of red hair on your head. I have been watching you and keeping you safe since."

Bonnie didn't know if she should be flattered on creepied out. She always knew that there was something else out there watching her but to have it confirmed was a totally different story. "What happens now?"

"Now I am going to teach you have to control those new powers of yours, and maybe how to have a little fun with them." Damon winked in order to lighten the mood.

"Will you tell me more about the town?" Bonnie was certain there was more going on then what he was saying.

"When you're ready yes, and when the time is right I will tell you more about your family, and more about what I am here for. Right now why don't we take the night off and have some fun." Bonnie smiled up at Damon and the two of them went to play pool.

Oblivious to the pair was the eyes that were watching them from the door way. Damon was right the town was not a clueless as Stefan would like to believe and sooner rather than later he was going to need Bonnie to use her powers to save them all.


End file.
